Matt's Trouble
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Matt is getting in trouble for no reason what so ever. All of the digidestined start dyeing. Is it his fault?


Matt's Trouble  
  
Matt is getting in trouble for no reason what so ever. All of the digidestined start   
to dye. Is it his fault?  
  
Authors Note::I bet there are a few other stories out there. But I wanted to right   
this. My neighbors upstairs are fighting and I just need to type out this brain   
storm! ^_~  
  
*****  
  
  
Matt walked into his house. He set his back pack down on the ground and walked into   
the kitchen.  
  
"Matt?" his dad asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Matt asked walking over to his dad's room.  
  
"What in the hell is this?" he asked.  
  
Matt peeked in through the door and saw some crack and cocaine on his dad's sheets.  
  
"Were you taking drugs?" he asked.  
  
"Dad I just got back from school. How could I have had drugs?" he asked.  
  
"Did you have any or not?!" he yelled.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Yeah right. Who else could have put this crap here?" he asked.  
  
Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW! HOW THIS GET HERE?!" he asked.  
  
"Dad I..."  
  
His dad walked up to him with a hand full of crack. He slammed Matt up against the   
wall and sneared at him. "WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" he asked.  
  
"I really don't know dad."  
  
"WHERE?!" he yelled.  
  
"There's only one way out of this." Matt thought. "I did it. Tai and I were talking.   
He offered me some and I took it home. I thought I would get home before you but I   
guess I didn't." Matt explained.  
  
"Really?!" his dad asked.  
  
Matt nodded his head.  
  
"Well if ya like this shit so much then have some!" he yelled shoving it into his   
mouth.  
  
Matt spit it out. "DAD!" he yelled.  
  
"What? Where did this come from?" he asked.  
  
"I mean it! I don't no!" he yelled.  
  
"Then why did you tell me Tai and you just had some?" he asked.  
  
"I was lying." Matt explained.  
  
His dad slapped him. "NEVER LYE TO ME!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes dad." Matt said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"NOW GET IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE I GET MAD!" he yelled.  
  
Matt walked into his room. He sat down on his bed. "That was weird." he thought.   
"Where could that have come from?" he asked himself.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Matt walked out of his house. He looked around and saw Tai and Kari walking down the   
street. "Hey!" he yelled running up to them.  
  
"What's up man?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nothing. But something really weird happened yesterday." Matt explained.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"My dad found drugs ALL over his bed. I have NO idea where they came from."  
  
"That is weird. Maby it was... Hey! What's that?!" Tai yelled.  
  
Everyone saw flashing lights.  
  
"Let's go see!" Kari said running off.  
  
Matt and Tai followed her.  
  
When they got there the lights were coming from ambulances and police cars. They were  
parked right in front of their school.  
  
(I find Tai and Matt to be about eleven so they'd be in fifth grade. So Kari and Tai   
would go to the same school)  
  
Matt walked up to a policeman. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"There was a shooting." he explained.  
  
"Shooting? Who was shot?" Matt asked.  
  
The man handed Matt a list.  
  
It read...  
"Izzy Izumi  
Sora Takenoushi  
Joe Kido  
Mimi Tachiawa"  
  
"Oh my god." Matt murmured.  
  
"You know any of these kids?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. They were all my friends."  
  
"Then maybe you can help us." the man said walking off.  
  
Tai walked up to Matt. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Izzy, Sora, Joe, and Mimi were killed." Matt cried.  
  
"No." Tai said.  
  
"What happened?" Kari asked.  
  
"Uh nothing. We got school off. Let's go back home." Tai said dragging her off.  
  
Matt walked tword where the policeman went.  
  
There he saw Izzy's parents.  
  
His mom was crying over his fathers shoulder while he was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Izumi?" the policeman asked.  
  
"Yes?" Izzy dad asked.  
  
"Maybe this young man can help you." he said.  
  
Matt walked up to them.  
  
"Matt! What happened to my baby? Why was Izzy shot?" his mom asked grabbing Matt's   
shirt.  
  
"I...I...I don't know maam." he said.  
  
She fell back and started crying even harder.  
  
Just then Sora mom came up. "Where's Sora?!" she asked. She looked around and saw   
four small bodies covered up by a sheet being put into an ambulance.   
  
On one of the bodies lied a blue helmet lting on the sheet.  
  
"SORA!" her mom yelled falling to her knees.  
  
Matt was afraid. He looked around and saw a figure run. He stood up and walked over   
to it.  
  
The figure ran into and alley.  
  
Matt stepped back and ran home.  
  
He ran into his house and slammed the door behind him. But just as he did there was a  
knock on the door. He opened it to see three policemen. "Yes sir?" Matt asked.  
  
His dad walked out. "Oh great! What did you do now?" he asked.  
  
"No...nothing."  
  
"We talked with some children about a shooting at your son's school and they gave a  
description about who was the shooter. One of our officers saw your son and he   
matched the sketch we made perfectly." he explained handing Matt's dad the sketch.  
  
"It does, Matt." he said looking at him.  
  
"But dad I..."  
  
"Sir we'll have to take him down for questioning." he said grabbing Matt's arm.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Matt yelled running off.  
  
LATER...  
  
Matt knocked on Tai's door.  
  
Kari opened the door and looked at him. "Matt!" she yelled slamming it.  
  
"Well that was polite." he thought.  
  
"Kari!" Tai yelled from behind the door. Tai opened the door. "Sorry man. What's up?"  
he asked.  
  
"Could I stay here for a while?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why? Did you get in a fight with your dad again?"  
  
"No. I just need to get away from him for a while." Matt explained.  
  
"Sure. Let me go check with my mom." Tai said walking off.  
  
Matt leaned up against the railing and looked down.  
  
Police cars drove around.  
  
Tai came back to the door. "My mom said you can stay in the guest room tonight if ya   
really want to." Tai explained.  
  
"Thanks man." Matt said walking in.  
  
THAT NIGHT...  
  
Matt lied in bed wondering who could have shot his friends. He sat up and looked   
around. There was nothing but a dresser and closet in the room. He got out of bed and  
walked out of the room. The place was completely black. He walked over to Tai and   
Kari's door and opened it.   
  
Tai slept soundly on the bottom bunk while Kari slept on the top.  
  
Matt walked over to Tai's bed and kneeled down. "Tai? You awake?" he asked.  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. "Wha? Matt? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting   
up.  
  
"I gotta bad feeling man." he said.  
  
"Well just go back to sleep." he said lying back down.  
  
"No dude I mean I got a BAD feeling." he said.  
  
"Man I need my sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Tai said putting his pillow over   
his head.  
  
Matt growled and walked back into his room. "Weird." he said crawling back into bed.  
  
THAT MORNING...  
  
Matt woke up and looked around.  
  
The light through the blinds stung his eyes.  
  
Matt sat up and crawled out of bed. "Tai?" he asked walking out of the room.  
  
No answer.  
  
Matt walked into Tai and Kari's room.  
  
They weren't there.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to see if their mom was up or cooking breakfast.  
  
It was empty.  
  
Just then Miko ran by.  
  
"Whoa! Miko! Hey kitty! Where's Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
Miko ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Very funny." Matt said following him. When Matt opened the door he nearly fainted.  
  
There stacked one on top of the other were the bodies of Tai, Kari, their mom, and   
dad.  
  
"Oh god." Matt said stepping back.  
  
Blood filled the bathroom floor and a horrible smell filled the air.  
  
Miko ran out the open window into the living room.  
  
Matt walked out and saw a piece of green cloth that had snagged on edge of the   
window. Matt rushed into the guest room and put on his clothes. He ran out of the   
house and down the stairs. He ran down the street. "My god what in the world is   
happening?!" he yelled.  
  
There was only one place left to go. But from the way things looked whereever Matt  
went something bad happened.  
  
Just then a police car drove by.  
  
Matt ran into an alley.  
  
"Matt?" he heard a voice ask.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
  
He heard a snicker and then shoes running off.  
  
"Oh crap. I'm dead meat. So far all of the digidestined are being killed. Just T.K.   
and I are left. T.K.!" Matt yelled.  
  
MEENWHILE...  
  
"Mom?" T.K. asked walking into his house. "Mom?" he asked again.  
  
"T.K.?" a voice asked.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?" T.K. asked walking into his living room.  
  
"T.K.? Where's mom?" the voice asked.  
  
"I don't know, Matt. I can't seem to...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" T.K. yelled.  
  
Just then the door slammed open. "T.K.?!" Matt asked. He walked inside to see T.K.  
lying in a pool of blood with a knife in his back. "T.K.!" Matt yelled. He ran up to  
him and kneeled down. "T.K." he cried.  
  
"Nice little brother ya got there Matt." a voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked standing up.  
  
"Oh no one. Just your regular run of the mill everyday killer." it joked.  
  
"Why are you killing all of the digidestined?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh I'm not killing all of them. I plan to keep you alive so you can die in a jail   
cell." it explained.  
  
"How? I'm not the one doing this?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't mean your double didn't." the voice said stepping out from the  
shadows.  
  
There stood the exact double of Matt. He held a cigarette and snickered. "So what are  
ya gonna do about it?" he asked.  
  
Matt sneared. "KILL YOU!" he yelled running at him.  
  
The double dodged him.  
  
Matt turned around and stared him in the face.  
  
They're noise practically touched.  
  
The double blew out some smoke in Matt's face.  
  
Matt stepped back and coughed. "Why are you killing all of us?" he asked.  
  
"To get rid of you." he whispered.  
  
Matt gritted his teeth. "Why. What do you have against me?" he asked.  
  
The double slowly walked over to T.K. and pulled the knife out of his back.  
  
Blood dripped from the sharp tip.  
  
He flashed it at Matt. "DIE!" he yelled.  
  
Matt fell to the ground and held the doubles wrist keeping it from stabbing him. "Why  
are you doing this?!" he yelled.  
  
"No reason. I'm just doing this for the fun of it." it laughed.  
  
Matt kicked him in the gut and grabbed the knife. "One way to do this!" he yelled.   
Matt closed his eyes and stabbed the double.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it yelled falling to the ground.  
  
Matt stepped back. "What have I done?" he asked. Matt broke out into sweat and   
stepped out on the balcony. "Oh god." he thought. "T.K." he whispered thinking of his   
brother.  
  
POW!  
  
A man walked past the street. Just before he took another step a red drop hit the   
ground in front of him. He looked up and saw a body lying off the edge of a balcony.   
"Oh my gosh!" he yelled.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
Man! He's dead! I hope this one made up for The Light Inside part two. It did suck   
when ya think about it. Okay well that's it! Hope ya'll liked it! ^_^  
Gato Girl #7  



End file.
